Dywersja, dygresja i degrengolada
by kim-onka
Summary: Kanda wraca po rzeczy i trafia na inwazję, Allen plącze się w zeznaniach, Lavi pokazuje się od innych stron, Lenalee się odzywa; cała czwórka dyskutuje o filozofii, nauce, życiu osobistym itp., a Zakon po raz kolejny zostaje zniszczony. Uwaga: chaos.
1. Chapter 1

Hej. Miałam pisać w tym pięknym języku, to i piszę (tym razem _naprawdę_) ;) Przy okazji odreagowując różne różności, więc ostrzegam.

Dalsze ostrzeżenia: opowiadanie bierze pod uwagę wydarzenia z mangi do rozdziału 199, ale w sposób dość powierzchowny, nie całkiem dosłowny i wypruty z tragizmu. Zakłada też, że Alma Karma raczej żyje, choć moim zdaniem raczej już nie żyje.

Opowiadanie zawiera anachronizmy i inne dziwadła. Sensu szukać nie poleca się.

Wczoraj oddałam extenda, cieszcie wraz ze mną :D

Przepraszam za przydługi wstęp i zapraszam do lektury.

Jeśliście jeszcze wszyscy nie pouciekali.

* * *

.

Gdy Kanda dotarł do kwatery głównej Zakonu, jak miał nadzieję po raz ostatni, zastał atmosferę ogólnego rozgardiaszu i bezładu, co nie zdziwiło go specjalnie. Zasadniczo bajzel był tu zawsze, aczkolwiek ten konkretny był nieco odmienny w naturze; jednak co właściwie różniło chaos tego dnia od chaosu dnia powszedniego nie stanowiło problemu na tyle zajmującego, aby skłonić Kandę do poświęcenia mu choćby chwili natężonej uwagi.

Pierwsze kroki czarnowłosy egzorcysta-uciekinier skierował do jadalni. Jeżeli było coś, cokolwiek, za czym mógłby potencjalnie tęsknić po odejściu z Zakonu, znajdowało się to właśnie tam. Chociaż, oczywiście, Kanda zaczynał od nowa z dala od ludzi, którzy wykorzystywali go przez całe jego obecne życie i prawdopodobnie sporą część poprzedniego, nie mógł odmówić sobie pożegnalnej miski soby.

Niestety, posiłek przerwały mu donośne nawoływania.

- Kanda! – Niestety, głos był znajomy.

Kiełek fasolowy.

Kanda przełknął i westchnął.

Wprawdzie była kiedyś – całkiem niedawno – mowa o jakiejś wdzięczności, a Arka bywa całkiem przydatna, kiedy ląduje się ze swoimi osobistymi sprawami w samym środku walki między dwoma stronami, z których żadnej nie darzy się zbytnią sympatią, chociaż jedna daje lepsze jedzenie i zakwaterowanie i dla niej teoretycznie zobowiązało się walczyć (nie, żeby od drugiej kiedykolwiek miał propozycje); w każdym razie wydawało się, że tego zatraconego kiełka ostatecznie, w pewnych okolicznościach, da się znieść.

Ale najwyraźniej wydawało się źle.

Konsekwentnie ignorując wołanie, Kanda jadł.

- Kanda!

Allen stanął tuż przed czarnowłosym egzorcystą, ale ten nadal nie raczył na niego spojrzeć.

- Widziałem, że przyszedłeś! Wszystko w porządku? – Spytał młodszy chłopak, nachylając się nad kolegą.

- Nie. Zasłaniasz mi słońce. I przeszkadzasz w konsumpcji.

- Ale nic ci nie jest? – Allen dopytywał się idiotycznie.

- Nie. Odejdź, kiełku.

- Ale… - białowłosy spojrzał bezradnie na Kandę, najwyraźniej zdecydowanego, żeby go spławić i odzyskać święty spokój. Czego Allen nie był w stanie pojąć, biorąc pod uwagę, że okoliczności sprzyjały wszystkiemu, tylko nie świętemu spokojowi. – A już myślałem, że się nauczyłeś. Mam na imię ALLEN!

- Zamknij się, kiełku! – Syknął Japończyk. – Z pewnych powodów nie chcę cię zabijać, ale niedługo będę zmuszony!

-Ale… - Allenowi najwyraźniej zacięła się płyta. – Ale…

Kanda westchnął ciężko i sięgnął po miecz, który młody Brytyjczyk nieopatrznie mu oddał (z użyciem Arki, a jakże – jako środek transportu dostawczego też się sprawdzała) i szybko zaczął tego żałować. (Usiłował nawet przypomnieć Kandzie jego własne słowa o „miejscu, gdzie nie ma Innocence", ale tamten odparł, że Innocence nie Innocence, ale długie dziewięć lat ciężkiego żywota nauczyło go, że dobry miecz zawsze się przyda.)

- Ale! – Zaprotestował chłopak. – Czy ty niczego nie zauważyłeś?

- Czego konkretnie nie zauważyłem? – Spytał zjadliwie brunet, unosząc lekko ostrze.

- No… TEGO! – Allen wskazał palcem na kotłujące się usilnie kłębowisko małych, jasnobrązowych stworzonek zalewające jadalnię i skaczących na stoły, żyrandole, krzesła, ściany, sufity i tym podobne. – Albo tego – dodał, machając rękę w ogólnym kierunku kuchni, skąd kucharze i kucharki uciekali w popłochu, oganiając się od zwierzątek chochlami i patelniami. – Czy też tego…

- To nie mój problem.

- Jak to nie twój problem?

- Zwyczajnie – odwarknął Kanda – ten wasz idiotyczny Zakon i wasze idiotyczne problemy już mnie nie dotyczą. Przyszedłem tylko po swoje rzeczy. Ile razy mam to powtarzać?

- Ale… - Allen był tym wyjaśnieniem wyraźnie nieusatysfakcjonowany. – To nie chodzi o Zakon! Ten zamek plądrują zmutowane surykatki, a ty mówisz, że to nie twój problem?

- To są zmutowane surykatki? – Nawet Kandzie nie udało się ukryć lekkiego zdziwienia na tę wiadomość. - Skąd, do cholery, wytrzasnęliście zmutowane surykatki?

- Noooo, tak, rozumiesz, sekcja naukowa miała drobny wypadek przy pracy skutkujący otwarciem portalu od innego wymiaru, no iiii, tego, rozumiesz – plątał się lekko młodszy chłopak.

- Co za ulga, że mogę wreszcie zostawić ten dom wariatów – mruknął czarnowłosy.

- No, ale mniejsza z tym! Jak tylko zobaczyliśmy, co się stało, to znaczy ja i Lenalee, ona pobiegła szukać brata, a ja wpadłem tutaj, bo było po drodze, a teraz musimy iść…

- Chyba śnisz, kiełku.

W tym momencie Allen zrozumiał, że w ten sposób niczego nie osiągnie, i że jedynym sposobem radzenia sobie z Kandą w dalszym ciągu pozostawało odwołanie się do rzeczy dla niego w jakiś sposób istotnych i wykazanie konieczności danego działania (to znaczy tego, do którego chciało się Kandę nakłonić) dla jego własnego, najlepiej pojętego interesu.

W związku z tym podniósł argument materialistyczny.

- A pomyślałeś, co będzie, kiedy one dotrą do twojego pokoju? Zdaje się, że masz tam parę rzeczy, które planowałeś zatrzymać? Jakieś ciuchy…

Zgodnie z oczekiwaniem, Kanda wydał z siebie nienadający się do powtórzenia dźwięk i poderwał się na równe nogi.

- No właśnie – skomentował z satysfakcją białowłosy. – Nie, nie tędy! – Dodał, ciągnąc starszego kolegę nieco w lewo – tędy nie przejdziemy… już się zawaliło – uzupełnił nieco przepraszającym tonem.

Przez chwilę szli w milczeniu, jakże dobrze znanym ze wszystkich tych misji, na które mieli pecha zostać wysłani razem. Tynk miarowo sypał się na nich z powały, znacząc długie, czarne włosy Kandy szarawym nalotem, na głowie Allena praktycznie niezauważalnym.

Potem młodszy egzorcysta postanowił zagadać, przyjacielsko, acz z lekkim wyrzutem:

- Nawet nie spytasz, co z Lavim! Nie interesuje cię, czy on żyje, czy zginął…

- A żyje czy zginął? – Spytał Kanda dość obojętnie.

- Oba – odparł Allen.

- Że co?

- Ponieważ nie dokonaliśmy jeszcze obserwacji jego stanu, znajduje się on w superpozycji stanów życia i śmierci.

- Że co?

- A kiedy go znajdziemy, jego funkcja falowa się zredukuje i będzie tylko żywy bądź martwy.

- Że co?

- Kanda, twoja ignorancja mnie przeraża.

- Przymknij się, kiełku fasolowy. Po prostu nie wiesz i stąd ten bełkot.

- Właśnie to usiłuję ci powiedzieć, tylko to dla ciebie zbyt mądre.

- Kretyn.

Przez chwilę szli w ciszy, po czym Allenowi zaświtała nowa myśl.

- Chociaż z drugiej strony, jeśli zabiłaby go zmutowana surykatka, wiedziałaby o tym, a więc jego funkcja falowa już by się zredukowała.

- To coś zmienia?

- Nie.

- To nie chrzań bez sensu.

- Usiłuję poszerzyć twoje horyzonty, to moja ostatnia szansa.

-Tcz.

Kanda przewrócił oczami, ale umknęło to uwadze Allena, który patrzył przed siebie w ustawicznej czujności na wypadek niespodziewanego ataku. Nieco deprymował go fakt, że jego miecz egzorcysty był tu bezużyteczny – zmutowaną surykatkę trudno było nazwać „złem" w znaczeniu, o jakie zwykle chodzi egzorcystom, jakkolwiek prawdopodobnie jeszcze trudniej byłoby nazwać taką surykatkę „dobrem" w jakimkolwiek znaczeniu. Pozostawała uniwersalna lewa ręka, niemniej jednak trudno było uniknąć konkluzji, że bardziej wszechstronny oręż w stylu Mugena byłby całkiem na miejscu.

- Możesz powtórzyć Almie – przypomniał sobie Allen, – że ta metafora z kwiatem lotosu nie jest powalająco oryginalna.

Czarnowłosy egzorcysta rzucił mu swoje firmowe spojrzenie mordercy i miał coś odpowiedzieć, ale w tej chwili zderzył się prawie że czołowo z kimś, kto okazał się być Lavim. To natchnęło go do rzucenia Allenowi kolejnego spojrzenia, podobnego w wyrazie, a zarazem zmotywowało do patrzenia przed siebie podczas poruszania się korytarzami w przyszłości.

- Lavi! Znaleźliśmy cię! Żyjesz! – Wykrzyknął entuzjastycznie białowłosy chłopak.

- Jeszcze – powiedział młody kronikarz posępnie i mrocznie. Tak posępnie i mrocznie, że aż zupełnie nie jak on.

– O, Yu – zauważył poniewczasie, na kogo właściwie wpadł, co na chwilę zapaliło światełko entuzjazmu na jego obliczu. – Wróciłeś do nas? Już nas nigdy, nigdy nie opuścisz? Przyprowadziłeś swojego przyjaciela? Gdzie on jest, mogę go poznać?

- Nie mów do mnie po imieniu – syknął Kanda, znów zerkając na Allena, tym razem oskarżycielsko.

- Czego? Coś musiałem im powiedzieć! Martwili się o ciebie!

- Temu twojemu przyjacielowi też tak mówisz? – Spytał tymczasem Lavi.

- Nie twoja sprawa! I, dla twojej informacji, wróciłem tylko po rzeczy.

- Czemuuuu? – Rozczarował się rudzielec, otwierając szeroko oczy i patrząc na Kandę w sposób, który przypuszczalnie uważał za pełen troski, a który Kanda uznał za niesłychanie irytujący i na dłuższą metę wywołujący mdłości w jego delikatnym żołądku, który tolerował wyłącznie sobę, tempurę i zieloną herbatę, zaś quasi-emocjanalnych grymasów Laviego bardzo nie tolerował.

Już miał coś powiedzieć, ale po raz kolejny w przeciągu trzech minut przeszkodzono mu. Tym razem była to Lenalee.

Wypadła zza rogu, zatrzymała się gwałtownie, dostrzegłszy ich. Jej wzrok zatrzymał się na Kandzie.

- Kanda! Wróciłeś do nas!

- Nie, nie wrócił – odparł Lavi, popadając z powrotem w nastrój szubieniczny. – Zresztą, co mu się dziwić… I tak niedługo wszyscy zginiemy, niech zazna trochę szczęścia… Może z dala od innych ludzi ma jakieś szanse na życie… Niech unika stresów i zatłoczonych miejsc…

Do Kandy zaczynało docierać, że zachowanie kolegi było co najmniej niespotykane. I jakkolwiek jego normalny sposób bycia był nie do zniesienia (a co _w ogóle_ było do zniesienia?), to irytowało go także, tylko w inny sposób. Co było nawet gorsze, bo do standardowego już zdążył odrobinę przywyknąć.

- Czyś ty się walnął w łeb tym swoim kretyńskim młotem, bałwanie? – Zainteresował się zjadliwie.

- Martwisz się o mnie, Yu? – Lavi uśmiechnął się smutno. – To miło z twojej strony, ale niczego nie zmieni… - westchnął ciężko i teatralnie oparł się o ścianę z miną wyrażającą totalną rezygnację.

Ściana zareagowała niepokojącym chrobotem, delikatnym dźwiękiem przywodzącym na myśl miarowe osuwanie się kamieni, nagłym, głośnym chrzęstem i w końcu donośnym łomotem gdzieś nieopodal.

* * *

I jak? To było pisane dość chaotycznie, więc jest więcej, ale nieuporządkowane i niepełne. Nie wiem, kiedy nastąpi aktualizacja, ale kiedyś powinna.

Bardzo ładnie proszę o komentarze :)

Miłego dnia!

~kim-onka


	2. Chapter 2

No i zdążyłam jeszcze w tym roku! Nie mam siły na baśnie i romantyczne abstrakcje, więc zabrałam się za to. To, oczywiście, naprawdę nie ma sensu, i to jest chyba główny powód, dla którego w ogóle to piszę.

A, i dlatego, że ktoś to, zdaje się, czyta :D

W tym rozdziale jest dość dużo wrzeszczenia… A fanfiction obcina wykrzykniki, jeśli jest więcej niż jeden pod rząd... Możecie je sobie dopisać.

* * *

- Co to za łomot? – spytał Allen nikogo w szczególności, patrząc podejrzliwie na ścianę za plecami kolegi, jak gdyby oczekując po niej czegoś jakichś dalszych manifestacji słynnej złośliwości rzeczy martwych, przykładowo zwalenia się wszystkim na głowy albo zagwizdania marsza pogrzebowego.

- Nie martwię się… - zaczął Kanda ze złością, obruszony na samą myśl, że humory młodego kronikarza mogły cokolwiek go obchodzić. Zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy cokolwiek związanego z Zakonem miało dla niego z zasady ważność wyrażalną w liczbach nie tyle urojonych, ile rzeczywistych i bardzo ujemnych.

- Zostaw go – szepnęła Lenalee, odciągając go lekko od Laviego. Allen podążył. – Widzisz… Kronikarz dał mu do czytania książki.

- Rzeczywiście nowina.

- A to źle? – spytał Allen ze zdziwieniem.

- To ty nie wiesz, kiełku? – zaczepił go Kanda.

- Że książki są złe? – upewnił się białowłosy, mimochodem zastanawiając się nad stanem wiedzy przedmówcy na wspomniany temat.

- Nie, co jest temu idiocie! Przecież podobno byłeś tu cały czas, zawsze taki pełen troski o innych…

- A – powiedział Allen. Potem poczuł, że ratunek wizerunku wymaga czegoś więcej, i dodał, - Byłem zajęty. Też czytałem książki.

- No, to mamy przerąbane na całej linii…

- Ale to były takie inne książki! – Oznajmiła tymczasem Lenalee z mocą, czując, że musi przeprowadzić tłumaczenie w sposób stanowczy i wyraźny, bowiem w przeciwnym wypadku jej słuchacze prędzej się pobiją, niż jej wysłuchają.

- Widzisz! – zawołał Allen tryumfalnie, celując w Kandę palcem.

- Nic nie widzę – odgryzł się tamtem, świadomy, że nie była to najbardziej cięta riposta w jego karierze, i dodatkowo przez ten fakt zirytowany. – Więc może dowiedzmy się…

- Tak! Dziękuję ci, Kanda! Właśnie do tego usiłowałam zmierzać…

- Ślepy jesteś! – Krzyknął młodszy chłopak ze złością. – Doprawdy, twoja tępota… Reprezentujesz poziom Rowu Mariańskiego!

- Zamkniesz się czy nie, przemądrzały kiełku fasolowy! – Wydarł się Kanda, wyszarpując miecz i wymachując nim w ogólnym kierunku rozmówcy.

- Typowe! – Wrzasnął Allen. - Rozwiązanie siłowe dowodzi, że nie czujesz się pewnie na polu rozumnej argumentacji, i tak naprawdę dowodzi tylko twojej słabości – urwał na chwilę, odgonił jednego z tych małych, paskudnych potworków, którymi Kanda lubił czasem rzucać w ludzi, odetchnął i ciągnął – ale, oczywiście, ty nie jesteś w stanie tego pojąć z twoją mentalnością australopiteka…

- Wiecie co! – Lenalee musiała wytężyć wszystkie siły i liczyć się z chrypką na najbliższy tydzień, żeby chociaż mieć nadzieję na bycie usłyszaną, ale stwierdziła, że warto. – To ja wam nie powiem!

I, bardzo z siebie zadowolona, odeszła z powrotem do rudzielca, aby poklepać go pocieszająco po ramieniu.

Aby nie rozczarować Czytelników, którzy nie mają w tej chwili ochoty rzucać potworkami, albo nie mają w kogo, albo nie mają potworków, należy prawdopodobnie w tym momencie uczynić małą dygresję (sic!). To, co stało się z Lavim podczas nieobecności Kandy i nieuwagi Allena, przedstawia się następująco:

Stary Kronikarz uznał, że jego uczeń, mimo całego doświadczenia z wojnami i tak dalej, nadal wykazuje spore braki w zrozumieniu ludzkiej natury, a zwłaszcza filozofii, psychologii, ewolucji i biologii, i że jest to całkowicie i absolutnie niedopuszczalne i wymaga natychmiastowego działania. Konsekwencją tego była pochopna być może decyzja o zamknięciu rudzielca gdzieś w podziemiach kwatery głównej (z uwagi na użycie środków w rodzaju pałki i worka ani Lavi, ani tym bardziej nikt inny nie był potem w stanie powiedzieć, gdzie dokładnie) ze sporą ilością literatury na wymienione tematy i prostym poleceniem zapoznania się z tymi mądrościami. Naturalnie, nie było mowy o wypuszczeniu go wcześniej.

Pierwszą reakcją Laviego był bunt i złudna nadzieja, że ktoś z jego tak zwanych przyjaciół spróbuje przyjść mu na ratunek.

Potem musiał ustąpić, co samo w sobie nie nastroiło go zbyt pozytywnie.

Potem zaś zabrał się za wykonanie polecenia.

W najprostszym sensie można odwołać się do znanego efektu odnajdowania u siebie symptomów chorób, o których się czyta, dorzucając uruchomienie bogatej wyobraźni przy czytaniu opisów wewnętrznej konstrukcji żywych organizmów i pomieszanie tego wszystkiego z traktatami o ludzkiej kondycji, z istoty rzeczy i może nienajszczęśliwszego wyboru dosyć przygnębiające.

Nie należy też ignorować wpływu względnej ciemności, pogwałcenia zasady _habeas corpus_ i nieurozmaiconego wiktu.

W każdym razie, kiedy w końcu wyszedł, wyszedł w stanie nie najlepszym, co można było zaobserwować w powyższym fragmencie.

(Historia Allena o ucieczce Kandy też nie poprowiła mu nastroju.)

Być może jest to nieco rozczarowujący powód depresji Laviego, w którym to przypadku Czytelnikom należą się przeprosiny, ale nie należy się tym bardzo przejmować, bo i tak wkrótce mu przejdzie, więc może po prostu zapomnijcie o tej drobnej i nieistotnej części opowieści.

Wyjaśniwszy te sprawę, możemy wrócić do naszych bohaterów w momencie, kiedy znana nam ściana, o której wszyscy zdążyli już zapomnieć, przypomniała o sobie kolejną serią chrobotów. Chroboty te w zupełności wystarczyły, aby silnie zaniepokoić Lenalee, i nie umknęły uwadze Laviego, chociaż średnio go obeszły; jednak pozostała dwójka była, można powiedzieć, zbyt zajęta sobą, aby zauważyć coś tak nieistotnego, jak zagrożenie przywalenia sufitem bądź nawoływania koleżanki.

- Kanda! Allen! Przestańcie natychmiast, musimy iść…

- A w ogóle to wyglądasz jak kelnerka z łupieżem!

- No chodźcie, tu jest niebezpiecznie..!

- Powtórz to tylko, ty albinotyczny klaunie, wydłubię ci to zmutowane oko!

- I TY śmiesz mi wymyślać od mutantów, ty spaprany eksperymencie jeden!

- ZAMKNIJCIE SIĘ OBYDWAJ! – Rozdarła się Lenalee.

Nieoczekiwanie dla wszystkich zebranych, jej słowa zostały wzmocnione przez cegłę, która przemierzyła drogę między sufitem a podłogą w czasie, kiedy wypowiedź dziewczyny w najlepsze przebrzmiewała w korytarzu, i z donośnym trzaskiem rozpękła się dokładnie pomiędzy trójką egzorcystów.

Zapadła cisza, oczywiście jeśli nie liczyć wciąż narastających chrobotów oraz mieszającego się z nim upiornego chichotu. No, nie aż tak upiornego, ale w takich warunkach, a zwłaszcza w tego rodzaju ciszy, dźwięki tego typu są jakby bardziej upiorne niezależnie od swoich normalnych właściwości.

Cała trójka zamarła, po czym w sposób sugerujący duże wyczucie dramatyzmu zwróciła się w stronę źródła obu odgłosów.

Chichot zelżał, ścichł, aż w końcu urwał się całkowicie. Sprawę tego, czyj dokładnie wyraz twarzy wywarł taki efekt, pozostawiamy bogatej wyobraźni Czytelników, natomiast zaznaczamy, że chroboty zachowywały się w sposób raczej przeciwny, aczkolwiek na chwilę znowu utraciły zainteresowanie obecnych.

- No, co? – zapytał Lavi obronnym tonem i przewrócił oczami, przypuszczalnie na znak, że niezmiennie znajduje się w głębokiej depresji. – Naprawdę cieszę się, że wróciłeś, Yu – oznajmił z uczuciem, kiedy nie wywarło to na nikim większego wrażenia (pewnie zresztą dlatego, że nadal byli pod pewnym wpływem efektu cegły sprzed chwili), i pociągnął nosem dla uwiarygodnienia swojego wzruszenia.

Kanda spojrzał na niego wzrokiem, w którym irytacja mieszała się z lekkim obrzydzeniem.

- Nie zwracaj się do mnie po imieniu – warknął. Doszedł do wniosku, że to jedyne, co może w tej sytuacji zrobić.

- Wiesz co, ty naprawdę jesteś nieczuły! – Autorem tego niezwykle oryginalnego zarzutu był oczywiście Allen, który bynajmniej nie uważał swojej dyskusji z czarnowłosym za zakończoną, najwyżej za tymczasowo zawieszoną.

Łatwo się domyślić, że Kanda podzielał jego opinię – chociaż, oczywiście, takie zdanie można zaryzykować tylko w takim kontekście – ale zanim zdążył coś powiedzieć, Lavi postanowił uzewnętrznić jeszcze trochę swoich odczuć.

- Tak bardzo mi tego brakowało! – Okrzyk pochodził wyraźnie z głębi serca, przecząc podejrzeniom, że kronikarz takiego organu nie posiada. – _Wreszcie_ jest tutaj jakoś normalnie! Przez cały ten czas – tu w jego oczach pojawił się melancholijny cień – właśnie _tego_ mi brakowało! Och, Yu, proszę cię, nie wyjeżdżaj, nie zostawiaj nas już!

- Normalnie? – Zdziwiła się Lenalee. – _To_ jest dla ciebie normalne? – Wskazała na dwójkę pozostałych egzorcystów, którzy tylko dlatego nie patrzyli na siebie nawzajem z mordem w oczach, ponieważ patrzyli na Laviego z rosnącym powątpiewaniem w oczach. – _Tego_ ci brakowało?

- Nie miałem pojęcia, że książki mogą być aż tak niebezpieczne – mruknął Allen prowokacyjnie. – Słyszałem, że gryzą, słyszałem, że piorą mózg i tak dalej, ale żeby tęsknić za _Kandą_?

- Hej – odezwała się Lenalee urażonym tonem – ja też tęskniłam za Kandą! Martwiłam się o ciebie! – Zwróciła się bezpośrednio do przedmiotu swojej troski, który poczuł, że w tym momencie okoliczności zaczynają go przerastać.

- Och – zreflektował się białowłosy – wybacz. Może to zaraźliwe. Ale nie martw się, przejdzie ci.

- Naprawdę niepotrzebnie – wymamrotał Kanda niezręcznie, i pragnąc powrócić na bardziej znajomy grunt uniósł miecz w geście groźby, ale jakby niezdecydowanie.

- Ależ oczywiście – Lavi wyszczerzył zęby, co Lenalee uznałaby za dobry znak, gdyby nie była zajęta robieniem min do Allena i klepaniem Kandy po ramienu. – Dokładnie tego mi brakowało.

- Nie rób nam tego więcej – mówiła dziewczyna z przejęciem – jak już musisz tak znikać, to chociaż zadzwoń! Bałam się, że coś ci się stało!

- Nie możesz już wyjeżdżać, Yu – oznajmił kronikarz marzycielsko i spojrzał w sufit, ale szybko opuścił głowę, kiedy trochę tynku nasypało mu się do oka. – Będziesz mnie miał na sumieniu. Widzisz chyba, że tylko twoja obecność rozprasza szarość tego okrutnego świata…

- Ale nic mi się stało – zauważył Kanda zmęczonym głosem, opuszczając rękę, bo mu zdrętwiała.

- Przed chwilą mówiłeś, że powinien wyjechać! – Żachnął się Allen.

- Przemawiał przeze mnie niezdrowy altruizm – odparł niewzruszony rudzielec – zresztą, bez nas byłoby mu jeszcze gorzej, ostatecznie nic nie robi tak na krążenie jak ciekawe towarzystwo, takie jak nasze, i dlatego właśnie zawsze musimy już trzymać się razem, rozumiecie? Co, Yu? Tego swojego przyjaciela też możesz zaprosić – zezwolił łaskawie.

- Ale mogło! – Lenalee była zraniona w swoich uczuciach przyjaźni. – Chyba rozumiesz, że się o ciebie martwię, przecież jesteśmy przyjaciółmi!

- Zamknij się, ty głupi króliku, i nie mów do mnie po imieniu – czarnowłosy egzorcysta postanowił wtrącić się chociaż w monolog Laviego, jakkolwiek niezbyt kreatywnie, chwilowo puszczając słowa koleżanki mimo uszu.

- To wszystko bardzo pięknie – burknął Allen – ale, Lenalee, czy ty nie miałaś czegoś do powiedzenia jakąś chwilę temu?

- Ach – dziewczyna zastanowiła się. – No tak. Chyba tak. To miało coś wspólnego ze ścianą, mam wrażenie.

- W sumie – powiedział Kanda po chwili uważnego nasłuchiwania, zadowolony, że rozmowa przestała dotyczyć jego osoby – to coś tutaj jakby chrobocze.

W następnej chwili wszyscy kolejno: znowu zamarli, wydali zduszone okrzyki i bez dalszych deliberacji zgodnie puścili się biegiem, zostawiając za sobą kolejne partie korytarza, w którym z sufitu sypał się już nie tylko tynk.

* * *

No i tyle. Komentarze mile widziane. Anonimowe też. Dalsza część jest w fazie konstrukcji.

Wiecie, że 1 stycznia są urodziny Mirandy?

Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku.

~kim-onka


	3. Chapter 3

NOWA MANGA PANI ARAKAWY CIESZMY SIĘ.

Nie było jeszcze disclaimera… Ale pani Hoshino ma chyba lepsze rzeczy do roboty…

Idiotyczne. Idę się schować.

* * *

Bieganie korytarzem, jako czynność nieciekawą, zostawimy bez komentarza, natomiast na krótką wzmiankę zasługuje widok, który nasi bohaterowie zastali.

Było to zgromadzenie.

Zgromadzenie silnie chaotyczne, ale czego można było się spodziewać po Zakonie, i to kwaterze głównej, i to jeszcze w czasie stanu, co tu kryć, lekko krytycznego. Zgromadzenie owo składało się głównie z członków sekcji naukowej, którzy pracowicie przekrzykiwali się nawzajem, machając rękami i jednocześnie wskazując niezwykle istotne rzeczy na wykresach, diagramach i rysunkach poglądowych za pomocą bambusowych kijków wyjętych z doniczek, ołówków poklejonych taśmą dla zwiększenia zasięgu, oraz antenek odłamanych z odbiorników radiowych.

Mniej więcej na środku, bliżej przodu, stał Komui. Najwyraźniej już dawno zrozumiał, że jakakolwiek próba zapanowania nad zebranymi była z góry skazana na niepowodzenie, i tylko wodził zmęczonym, ledwo przytomnym wzrokiem po kolejnych mówcach, jak gdyby szukając sensu w ich krzykach i energicznych ruchach rękoma (plus przyrząd).

- I wtedy uwolni się energia…

- Ile?

- Dużo!

- Nieważne, ile, to się zaabsorbuje…

- Podaj mi to w mewach!

- Zaabsorbuje w co?

- Mewach?

- Tu nie ma morza, wam się chyba coś pomyliło…

- W… w pole energetyczne zamku?

- Może są głodni?

- Rosół z mew?

- To zamek ma pole energetyczne?

- Co mają mewy do rosołu?

- No musi mieć…

- No dobrze, ale jak masz zamiar to zwierzę… odwrócić?

- „Musi"? Tu potrzeba konkretów, człowieku!

- Trzeba je puścić wstecz w czasie, to wyjdzie anty i się zanihiluje, to są _podstawy_…

- No dobrze, ale JAK?

- Ale czy wtedy nie zrobi się ich więcej?

- Ale czy takie anty to nie będzie jeszcze gorzej?

- A czy może być gorzej?

- Zamknij się, takich rzeczy się nie mówi…

- Wtedy zwykle zaczyna padać…

- Kiedy jest się na zewnątrz.

- To nie ma znaczenia, jak tylko nastąpi zderzenie, będzie po wszystkim!

- A do zderzenia doprowadzisz jak?

- Lenalee? LENALEE! Moja Lenalee! Nic ci nie jest!

- Nie, braciszku…

- A masz dla mnie kawę?

- Nie, braciszku… ale zobacz, kto do nas wrócił…

Kanda, który stał z tylnego boku i usiłował nie rzucać się w oczy, aby nie prowokować żadnych dalszych wylewnych powitań, zaklął pod nosem.

Komui przeniósł na niego zmęczone oczy, w których zza okularów zabłysło rozpoznanie, ale niewiele więcej. Kiwnął niedbale głową w kierunku długowłosego, wyraźnie niezdolny do podjęcia próby zainteresowania się i stanięcia wobec wyzwania pojęcia czegokolwiek, co Kanda mógł potencjalnie przejść od czasu, kiedy widzieli się po raz ostatni.

Natomiast otoczenie, które zaczynało powoli zauważać, że zdobyło nieco oszołomioną widownię w postaci nowo przybyłych, zwróciło swoją uwagę na innych egzorcystów, wiedząc z doświadczenia, że kontaktów z Kandą zasadniczo należy unikać, zaś pozostała trójka zwykle okazuje się niezwykle pomocna przy rozwiązywaniu wszelkiego rodzaju problemów, od urządzeń elektronicznych po przedawkowaniu kawy do grupowej inwazji w wykonaniu Klanu Noah. W ciszy swoich zakłopotanych umysłów członkowie sekcji naukowej usiłowali naprędce umiejscowić obecną sytuację gdzieś w tym przedziale i coraz bardziej dochodzili do nieuchronnego wniosku, że nie potrafią tego zrobić, ale to nic nie szkodzi. Najważniejsze było to, że kiedy na scenie zjawiają się Bohaterowie, oni mogą to wszystko rzucić w cholerę i nikt nie będzie od nich wymagał specjalnego narażania karków ani też innych części ciała.

Jak można się domyślić, taka perspektywa napełniła licznie zebranych naukowców szczerym i wylewnym entuzjazmem, który też zaraz wylał się z nich falą pełnych ulgi okrzyków powitania.

- Allen! Jak dobrze cię widzieć!

- Lavi! Ty na pewno wiesz _wszystko_ o takich potworkach… Następca Kronikarza…

- Lenalee, nasza piękna i potężna Lenalee, cóż to dla ciebie…

- Wy, egzorcyści, mieliście nie z takim tałatajstwem do czynienia…

Przeczuwając, co się dzieje, Kanda spróbował się dyskretnie wycofać, w miarę możliwości i umiejętności emanując aurą typu „nie znam was, nie mam z wami nic wspólnego, odwalcie się ode mnie wszyscy"; Lavi zerknął na niego niepewnie, najwyraźniej mając ochotę na podjęcie podobnych kroków, jak nakazywał mu niezawodny instynkt doświadczonego w kłopotach innych obserwatora.

Niestety, ich nadzieje spełzły na niczym, jako że zostali holistycznie zagarnięci wraz z pozostałą dwójką – Allenem w trybie uniwersalnego wybawiciela i spłonioną Lenalee machającą niezdecydowanie w kierunku brata – i wypchnięci za drzwi, których nie zdążyli jak dotąd zauważyć, pośród pokrzepiających poklepywań i ogólnorozwojowych życzeń powodzenia.

Drzwi zamknięto, delikatnie acz zdecydowanie.

- No ładnie – burknął Japończyk, otrzepując się. – Kolejna akcja ratowania świata? Miłej zabawy, ja się na to nie piszę…

- Widzisz – oznajmił Allen z nutą wyższości w głosie – po prostu, niestety, twoja postawa jako egzorcysty nigdy nie była autentyczna. Zwłaszcza z punktu widzenia egzystencjalizmu.

- Czy on tak teraz cały czas? – zapytał Kanda, zwracając się do pozostałej dwójki, która pokiwała głowami energicznie i zdecydowanie, aczkolwiek – w przypadku Lenalee – nie bez niepewnego zerknięcia w stronę młodszego kolegi.

Ten ostatni zdawał się lekko poruszony faktem, że mądrość spływająca z jego warg nie spotyka się z należytą reakcją otoczenia. Wydawało mu się nawet, że pytanie długowłosego chłopaka celowo bądź przypadkiem redukowało jego i jego niedawno nabytą oraz pieczołowicie rozwijaną erudycję do zjawiska przyrodniczego.

Otworzył usta, żeby coś odpowiedzieć, jakkolwiek nie był do końca zdecydowany, co właściwie, więc w zasadzie odczuł ulgę, kiedy odezwał się Lavi.

- No dobrze, ale co my tu robimy? Może by się rozejrzeć..? Cokolwiek..? Będziemy tak stać, jak nas wypchnęli..?

Rozejrzeli się, ale nie wniosło to wiele poza stwierdzeniem, że po raz kolejny znajdują się w korytarzu, tak więc zainteresowanie zostało szybko stracone.

Rudzielec wymamrotał coś, co mogło być wyłącznie niecenzuralne, i demonstracyjnie oparł się o ścianę, sprawdziwszy najpierw, czy jest stabilna.

- Tak po prostu nas wypchnęli, też coś… Banda nierobów, wywołują takie nie wiadomo co, a potem _my_ mamy sobie z tym radzić, niedoczekanie ich…

Allen spróbował przypomnieć sobie, co miał powiedzieć, przypomniał sobie, że nie wiedział, i że właściwie są pilniejsze rzeczy, którymi powinien się w danym momencie zająć, a w których reszta bynajmniej go nie wspierała.

- To jest nasz obowiązek – spróbował, patrząc po pozostałych.

Kanda przewrócił znacząco oczami, po czym, na wypadek, gdyby ktoś patrzył w innym kierunku, dla podkreślenie przesłania prychnął pogardliwie. Lavi poskrobał paznokciem swoją ścianę, wydając się myśleć. Lenalee myślenie poszło nieco szybciej.

- Hm – odezwała się – no ja nie wiem jak wy, ale ja bym jednak pomogła… a wy przecież chyba nie nas tak nie zostawicie…prawda..? Przecież jesteśmy przyjaciółmi..? – Odczekawszy około pięciu sekund i nie doczekawszy się stanowczego zaprzeczenia od żadnej ze stron, dziewczyna podsumowała entuzjastycznie: - No, to świetnie! Nawet nie wiecie, jak się _cieszę_, że możemy walczyć ramię w ramię…

- A masz jakiś plan? – zainteresował się Lavi.

- Myślę, że wstępnie moglibyśmy pójść tym korytarzem – zasugerował Allen obrażonym tonem, który wskazywał ponad wszelką wątpliwość, że to na jego wezwanie powinni byli odpowiedzieć, nie na szantaż emocjonalny egzorcystki.

- Tak, ale… - odezwała się Lenalee z wahaniem, - poczekajcie chwilę… jeśli to jest nasza wielka bitwa… i jesteśmy wszyscy razem…

Dziewczyna zapatrzyła się na chwilę w przestrzeń

- Chłopcy – powiedziała uroczystym tonem po upływie wspomnianej chwili.

Spojrzeli na nią pytająco.

- Jeśli ktoś chciałby wyznać komuś miłość albo coś w tym rodzaju, teraz jest właściwy moment.

Spojrzeli po sobie, znacząco, i jeszcze raz na nią, sceptycznie.

- No co? Filmów nie oglądacie? Nie wolno staczać finałowej bitwy bez wypowiedzenia swoich prawdziwych uczuć! Będziecie tego żałować do końca życia!

- Zwłaszcza, jeśli zaraz zginiemy – zauważył Kanda z przekąsem.

- Właśnie! – Lenalee chyba nie zauważyła ironii w jego głosie, bo przytaknęła z całym zapałem.

- No a ty? – Odezwał się Lavi po chwili milczenia. – Może ty zaczniesz?

- Ja? – Dziewczyna speszyła się. – Ja, ja chciałam powiedzieć… Kanda…

Odwróciła się do niego powoli, spuszczając wzrok i czerwieniejąc jak piwonia, na co Kanda zareagował lekką, aczkolwiek narastającą konsternacją, a pozostali egzorcyści czystym, bezgranicznym zdumieniem.

- Chciałam ci powiedzieć… zawsze chciałam ci powiedzieć…

-…że masz piękne włosy! – Wypaliła wreszcie.

- Ach – powiedział Kanda tępo. – Hm.

- Dobra, teraz wy!

- A już się bałem – wymamrotał Allen. – Zresztą, on jest przecież zajęty…

- Co takiego? – Zainteresował się Lavi. – Yu jest zajęty?

- Nie nazywaj mnie po imieniu – odruchowo upomniał go Japończyk, wciąż dochodzący do siebie po (prawie) przeżytym szoku.

- _Zajęty_? – Powtórzyła Lenalee, otwierając szeroko oczy. – Kanda kogoś ma?

Jej spojrzenie zatrzymało się na Allenie.

- Czemu tak na mnie… KTO, JA? W ŻYCIU!

- N-nie, ja wcale nie…

- To „ona"! To znaczy…

- Zostaw „ją" w spokoju, kiełku!

- Przecież nic nie mówię!

- I tak ma zostać!

- Co się ciskasz, przecież sam wam pomogłem!

- Żeby móc spokojnie ratować świat!

- Wypraszam sobie!

- Zresztą, powinien cię usiec za to, że gapiłeś się na „nią", kiedy „ona" sobie tego nie życzyła!

- Chyba żartujesz!

- Chyba nie – warknął Kanda.

- To się robi ciekawe – mruknął Lavi.

- Ale o czym oni mówią? – Lenalee poczuła się poza tematem.

Rudzielec wzruszył ramionami.

- Pojęcia nie mam, ale jest ciekawie.

- Po pierwsze, to nie ja, tylko moje oko… - oburzał się tymczasem Allen.

Kanda uniósł brew, pozostała dwójka parsknęła cicho.

-… a po drugie, gdyby nie to, nigdy byś się nie dowiedział, że „ona" tam była!

- Kim jest „ona"? – spytała Lenalee z ciekawością.

- Nie wasz interes. I to nie zmienia faktu!

- Hej – odezwał się nagle Lavi – chodzi może o „tę osobę"? Spotkaliście „tę osobę"?

- Nie… wasz… interes! – Wrzasnął czarnowłosy.

- To „ta osoba" jest dziewczyną? I to Allen „ją" znalazł? – Dopytywał się młody kronikarz. – Mogę „ją" poznać? Ja _zawsze_ chciałem spotkać „tę osobę"! A jeśli „ona" jest dziewczyną Yu…

- „Ona", eee, tego, nie jest… - zaczął Allen niepewnie.

- Zamknijcie się!

- Och, Kanda! – zawołała Lenalee - znalazłeś „tę osobę"? To cudownie!

- Mhm – odparł Kanda, lekko zmieszany. – Tak. Właściwie tak.

- Dlaczego nie podzieliłeś się z nami swoją radością? – spytała dziewczyna z wyrzutem, na co koledzy wytrzeszczyli na nią oczy, a główny oskarżony pomyślał, że naprawdę, ale to naprawdę chciałby już być z powrotem, i naprawdę nie rozumie, jakim cudem on tu wytrzymał tak długo…

I w tym momencie ktoś wrzasnął.

* * *

No i znowu… MeV. Właściwa pisownia tego to „MeV".

A swoją drogą, według słów pewnej uroczej, błyskotliwej i niezwykle trafnej parodii pewnej popularnej piosenki, to ja nie przeżyję maja.

Ale! Jakbym jednak przeżyła: przyjmuję zamówienia na ofiary śmiertelne tego opowiadania! To znaczy wolałabym nie zabijać Kandy, mam dla niego inną rolę, ale resztę spokojnie.

~kim-onka


	4. Chapter 4

Hej~! Mam niezłą średnią – dwa rozdziały rocznie. Oto i długo (za długo) oczekiwana kontynuacja ;D

* * *

Wrzask, jak to w takich sytuacjach bywa, przebrzmiawszy pozostawił za sobą tę szczególnego rodzaju ciszę, kiedy to wszyscy są trochę wytrąceni z równowagi i usiłują w miarę szybko dojść, co właściwie ich z niej wytrąciło. Co więcej, jak należy się spodziewać, chwilowo odciągnął uwagę zebranych od bieżącego tematu na rzecz swego źródła, chociaż, jak również należy się spodziewać, słowo „chwilowo" nie zostało użyte przypadkiem.

Ale Kanda i tak ukradkiem odetchnął z ulgą.

W tejże ciszy dał się słyszeć wyraźny, choć nieśmiały jęk. Niektórzy (zawsze mniej więcej wiadomo, kim są _niektórzy_, toteż bez nazwisk!) byli zupełnie gotowi go zignorować, ale inni niektórzy (nietrudno się domyślić, którzy, prawda?) zareagowali niemalże instynktownie na zewnętrzne oznaki osoby w potrzebie, przypuszczalnie nawet damy w potrzebie, i pociągnęli pozostałych w tamtym kierunku.

Po pokonaniu odpowiedniego dystansu i wparowaniu do odpowiedniego pomieszczenia oczom zebranych ukazała się postać Mirandy siedzącej pod ścianą w otoczeniu licznych kartek, karteczek, kartuszek i karteluszków w kilku kolorach i deseniach, pokrytych gęsto drobnym, mróweczkowym pismem popodkreślanym na kilka kolejnych kolorów. Jaskrawych. Mnogość papieru zalegała rozlegle na podłodze pokoju w stertach i stosikach; fakt, że niektóre poruszały się i jakby zapadały w sobie spotęgował i tak już rosnące przerażenie pozostałych egzorcystów.

Dziewczyna wlepiła w nich mętny, rozkojarzony wzrok i zamknęła usta otwarte do kolejnego jęku.

Co poniektórzy poczuli, że chyba powinni do niej podejść i spytać, co się stało, czy wszystko jest w porządku, poklepać po ramieniu i tak dalej, ale jakoś nikt nie mógł się zdobyć na pokonanie morza drgającego, szeleszczącego papieru.

Po chwili ciężkiej ciszy Lenalee zdobyła się na wydanie z siebie głosu, aczkolwiek nie ruszyła się z miejsca. Co zresztą kosztowało ją sporo wysiłku, bo miała szczerą ochotę cofnąć się nieco. Albo przysunąć do kogoś. Byle dalej od tej złowieszczej kupy papieru.

- Ehem – zaczęła niepewnie – Miranda..?

Starsza egzorcystka potrząsnęła gwałtownie głową, podkuliła nogi i objęła je ramionami, opierając czoło o kolana, przyjmując tym samym pozycję, którą rzeczywistość powinna była odebrać jako sygnał do taktownego wycofania się. Niestety, ani rzeczywistość, ani trwająca inwazja, ani też, skoro o tym mowa, zgromadzeni egzorcyści nie mieli wielkiego wyczucia na polu emocji i dyplomacji, toteż zamiast zgodnie zostawić Mirandę w spokoju, zaczęli się jej gromadnie naprzykrzać.

Coś zaszurało, coś świsnęło, coś zachrobotało; przybyła czwórka błyskawicznie ustawiła się plecami do siebie w pozycji defensywnej, co sprawiło, że wyłącznie Allen zauważył pocisk w postaci kałamarza, który w jakiś sposób znalazł się w zasięgu ręki Mirandy, moment potem w powietrzu, a następnie wszędzie dookoła. Japończyk, którego białowłosy tak uprzejmie, jak tylko potrafił bez utraty skuteczności, wypchnął z toru lotu szklanego przyboru piśmienniczego, poleciał do przodu, zaklął donośnie, okręcił się, przy okazji przekrajając czysto kawałek stołu z leżącą na nim porcją makulatury, ekierką i trzema ołówkami, i szczęśliwie złapał wymykającą się równowagę. Wszystko to odbyło się w ułamku sekundy, do wtóru kolejnego donośnego wrzasku. Kolejnym chronologicznie dźwiękiem wydanym przez cały zespół było głośne i wyraźne przełknięcie śliny przez Laviego, którego złapana równowaga Kandy w ostatniej chwili uratowała przed utratą drugiego oka.

Lenalee oderwała oczy od bladej twarzy młodego kronikarza i lśniącego koniuszka Mugena, aby spojrzeć na skuloną koleżankę.

- Chodźmy stąd – zaproponowała słabym głosem, zmuszając nogi do postąpienia w kierunku Mirandy, z drżącym sercem brnąc przez pokłady karteluszków. – Coś ty w ogóle zrobiła z tym pokojem..?

- Mam dziwne wrażenie, że wam wszystkim nieźle odbiło – mruknął Kanda, ruszając za nią. Dźgnął mieczem losowo wybraną stertę i uniósł nadziane na ostrze kartki na wysokość oczu. – Czyście mieli jakąś epidemię głodu wiedzy, czy jak? Co jedno się doucza i wariuje od tego…

- Czepiasz się – oznajmiła stanowczo Lenalee, podciągając Mirandę na nogi i dalej, w kierunku wyjścia, na co Kanda wzruszył ramionami i wycofał się również, przy okazji ze sporą satysfakcją zabawiając się w niszczarkę do papierów.

Tymczasem popłoch na zewnątrz tak jakby przybrał na sile.

- Sytuacja chyba powoli staje się beznadziejna – zauważył beznamiętnie Lavi, wyglądając przez najbliższe okno.

W tle ktoś zaczął się histerycznie śmiać.

- Musimy ewakuować kwaterę główną – oznajmił Allen z całym autorytetem głównego bohatera, którego wszyscy przywykli słuchać, ponieważ jest głównym bohaterem, i on też do tego przywykł. Do tego dochodził autorytet jedynej osoby, która była w stanie przetransportować dużą ilość ludzi w dowolne miejsce jedynie wyobrażając sobie pianino, ale to akurat dawno przestało robić wrażenie na zebranych.

- To ewakuujcie – powiedział obojętnie Kanda, który przypomniał sobie, że jego to już nie dotyczy i bardzo mu z tym dobrze.

- Ale dokąd? – Zainteresował się praktycznie Lavi, a Lenalee potaknęła.

- To musi być jakieś spore miejsce, gdzie będziemy mogli się schować, bronić się w miarę potrzeby, trenować, no i normalnie żyć… - zaczęła wyliczać, nie zważając na dość naglącą sytuację zniechęcającą do długiego i skrupulatnego wybierania.

- Może do Martel? – Podsunął Allen.

- Gdzie? – spytali jednocześnie Lenalee i Lavi, podczas gdy Kandzie wyrwało się głośne:

- Nie!

- No wiesz co! – Oburzył się białowłosy. – Niby czemu nie?

- To ja pierwszy o tym pomyślałem!

- Egoista!

- O, Amerykę odkrył – mruknął rudzielec.

- Nie możesz znowu zwalać nam na głowy tego cholernego Zakonu! Miało już tego nie być!

- Nam? – Zainteresowała się żywo Lenalee.

- No, Yu i jego dziewczynie!

- Ach, no tak – podrapał się po głowie Allen. – Wy nie lubicie Zakonu…

- Nie lubimy? To jest niedopowiedzenie stulecia, kretynie!

- Co twoja dziewczyna ma przeciwko Zakonowi, Kanda? – spytała Lenalee ciekawie.

- Wszystko! – Rzucił Kanda wieloznacznie.

- Więc _naprawdę_ masz dziewczynę? – Ucieszył się Lavi. – A już myślałem, że to tylko taka gadka Allena…

- No wiesz co!

- Nie twój interes – syknął Kanda.

- Musisz nam ją przedstawić! – Lenalee klasnęła w ręce, po raz kolejny zapominając o charakterze sytuacji, w której byli się znaleźli. Należy jednakże odnotować, że klasnęła na tyle ostrożnie, żeby nie doprowadzić do upadku wciąż wspierającej się na niej Mirandy.

- Alma mnie zabije! – Oznajmił długowłosy z mocą, chwilowo ignorując koleżankę. Nie miał już siły kłócić się z obojgiem naraz.

- Nie sądzę – odparł Allen sceptycznie. - Już tyle razy się to nie udało...

- Alma to ta dziewczyna Yu? – Wtrącił się kronikarz.

- No… tego… - Allen znów zaczął się lekko plątać.

- No to zabije ciebie! – Poprawił się tymczasem Kanda, przy sposobności kopiąc młodszego kolegę w kostkę, dając mu tym samym niedwuznacznie do zrozumienia, że ma się natychmiast zamknąć, jeśli chce uniknąć bardzo poważnych kłopotów tu i teraz, zanim zdąży choć spróbować dostać się w pole rażenia Almy. Na wszelki wypadek nie pożałował też znaczącego ruchu butem w kierunku kostki Laviego, który jego zdaniem mógłby ograniczyć kronikarstwo do spraw zawodowych.

Lenalee kopnąć mu nie wypadało, więc tylko posłał jej spojrzenie, które powinna była zinterpretować jako wzywające do zaprzestania grzebania w jego życiu osobistym.

Ale nie był pewien, czy rzeczywiście tak to odebrała. Czy w ogóle coś odebrała. W zasadzie miał niemal pewność, że nie. Z drugiej strony, kopanie Lenalee w dalszym ciągu byłoby wyłącznie przeciwskuteczne i wzbudziłoby zbędny zamęt.

- Kanda – powiedziała dziewczyna, a w jej głosie podniecenie i zaciekawienie mieszały się z wyrzutem. Na jęki kolegów nie zwróciła specjalnej uwagi. – Nie miałam zielonego pojęcia, że ty masz tylu interesujących znajomych!

- Już zauważyłaś? – Zdziwił się mimochodem Lavi, nie przerywając masowania kostki.

Allen po cichu podzielił jego zaskoczenie nad długością czasu, którego potrzebowała egzorcystka, aby przetworzyć informacje sypiące się od początku ich tylko lekko chaotycznej dyskusji. Jednak głośno poczuł się w obowiązku bronić damy.

- No cóż, po Kandzie chyba nikt nie spodziewał się specjalnego życia towarzyskiego – zauważył z przekąsem.

- Właśnie! – Potaknęła Lenalee. – A tymczasem on chowa przed nami wieloletniego przyjaciela, ukochaną dziewczynę… i kto wie, kogo jeszcze!

- Yu wie – zauważył logicznie rudzielec, prostując się, ale tylko na chwilę, gdyż koniuszek buta osoby będącej głównych przedmiotem rozmowy ponownie wszedł w kontakt z dolnymi partiami jego nogi.

- Przepraszam – odezwała się nagle Miranda – ale czy nie rozmawialiśmy przypadkiem o jakimś planie ewakuacji?

- Ah. No, było coś takiego – przyznał niechętnie Lavi.

- Więc co właściwie zamierzacie? – Spytał Kanda w sposób najmniej zainteresowany z możliwych, po cichu dziękując dziewczynie za interwencję.

- To chyba jasne – stwierdził Allen.

- Tcz.

- Przecież zawsze jest tak samo, ty powinieneś wiedzieć o tym najlepiej. Co pomaga, gdy wszystko innego zawodzi?

- No – ponaglił Lavi, widząc, że Kanda nie kwapi się z odpowiedzią – zdradź nam ten sekret, Allen. No, powiedz nam!

Młodszy egzorcysta przewrócił oczami.

- To proste. Samobójstwo.

- Że co? – Przestraszyła się Lenalee.

- Nie mówcie, że nie zauważyliście! – Zdenerwował się Allen. – Za każdym razem, kiedy sytuacja jest naprawdę krytyczna, muszę w jakiś idiotyczny sposób narazić swoje życie, przykładowo wyleźć do Akumy bez lewej ręki, przebić się mieczem, nadziać się na miecz Kandy, znaleźć się w polu rażenia techniki Laviego… i tak dalej. Potem już jakoś idzie i wygrywamy.

- Chyba nie mówisz poważnie! – Zawołała dziewczyna z autentycznym przestrachem.

- Nie, Lena, on ma rację – na twarzy rudzielca pojawił się uśmiech, który z jakiegoś powodu zaniepokoił dwójkę pozostałych egzorcystów.

Natomiast Kanda po cichu przyznał kiełkowi rację, wskutek czego na jego ustach rozkwitł również uśmiech, który Czytelnikowi bądź Czytelniczce powinien kojarzyć się nie tyle z rozdziałem 200, 199 czy 193, ile raczej 97.

Na ten widok niepokój dwojga młodszych egzorcystów urósł jeszcze trochę i powoli począł ewoluować (zwłaszcza u Allena, ostatecznie osobiście zainteresowanego) w przerażenie. Tylko Miranda wyglądała, jakby nie do końca rozumiała, o co właściwie chodzi, i wodziła zdziwionym wzrokiem pomiędzy całą czwórką.

- Coś mi się wydaje – przerwał coraz bardziej niezręczną, żeby nie powiedzieć: pełną napięcia ciszę Lavi – że Yu bardzo chciałby uratować świat ten jeden, ostatni raz.

- Może i tak – przyznał Kanda, wciąż uśmiechając się w sposób, który można określić wyłącznie jako złowieszczy. (No, może mroczny też by obeszło.)

- Potem, z poczuciem dobrze spełnionego obowiązku, mógłby spokojnie wrócić do ukochanej i żyć długo i szczęśliwie – zaryzykował tezę młody kronikarz. – Ukochanej, którą, _notabene_, nasz wydawałoby się nienaganny gentleman uraził swoim zachowaniem…

- Nieprawda! – Zaprotestował Allen nerwowo, nie odrywając oczu od czarnowłosego kolegi. Jak wielu rzeczy w swoim życiu, zdążył już pożałować zdradzenia domniemanym przyjaciołom swojego tajemnego sposobu na zwalczanie zła i występku.

Spróbował zmienić temat.

- Z drugiej strony – zaczął niepewnie – nikt nie powiedział, że to zawsze muszę być ja…

- Nie? – spytał Lavi. – A jeśli ktoś powie?

- A w ogóle to sami byście jakiś plan wymyślili!

- Czasu nie ma – zauważył leniwie Kanda, od niechcenia kręcąc młynka ostrzem miecza. – A więc? Panie bohater?

Allen otworzył usta, żeby zasygnalizować, że zamierza protestować, choć nie był pewien, co właściwie chce powiedzieć, ale po raz kolejny coś mu przeszkodziło.

Tym razem było to wibrujące, przeciągłe wycie.

* * *

Dla tych, co nie wiedzą, pochwalę się, że to opowiadanie awansowało na argument za moją… normalnością, powiedzmy. No bo jak straszna czy niesympatyczna może być dziewczyna, która wymyśla zmutowane surykatki? xP

Pozdrawiam :)

~kim-onka


End file.
